


The Curses on His Lips

by ToNastyOrNotToNasty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Episode: s02e11 The Desert, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToNastyOrNotToNasty/pseuds/ToNastyOrNotToNasty
Summary: I headcanon that Aang curses when frustrated and that the first time the gaang heard say fuck, they were in the desert looking for Appa. So hence this little fic.
Relationships: Aang & Appa (Avatar), Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Curses on His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The only humor here honestly is Sokka tripping balls.

"Fuck!" Katara froze when she heard the word. It wasn't exactly uncommon now a days, with Toph having quite the potty mouth and herself and Sokka prone to shout expletives in frustration and anger. But this is the first time she heard Aang say anything more vulgar than occasional shocked exclamation of crap or his childish alternative to just about any curse,monkey feathers. But the word alone wasn't what worried her. His voice cracked with anger,frustration, and sadness. 

He sat in the sand,looking over the dunes. He didn't seem to care the sand might burn. He was looking into the horizon hopping to find Appa amoung the skyline. He had tears in his eyes going unshed because that would just lead to more dehydration. He then got up and continued further.

He caused sand to blow across the golden sea of dunes as he glided and used his air scooter. Katara was barely functioning trying to get Sokka to stop tripping on cactus juice and helping Toph get through the ever shifting sands. Katara stumbled over hills, and when they caught with Aang he was laying face down in the sand, shoulders shaking with muffled sobs. Ouch.

Katara patted his back in reassurance, before helping him back up. She looked back at Sokka and Toph, Toph holding on the Sokka who was still tripping balls. She'd have to give him a piece of her mind later about what the fuck possessed him to make him drink an unknown substance. 

Still,with a silent resolve, she lead to group on, with Aang muttering under his breath.


End file.
